


Bound to Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Clothing Kink, Community: Suitsmeme, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Some dickhead loves to tell me there are a hundred and forty-six ways of out of every situation," Mike said. His shoulders were hunched forward from the chair, legs no longer idly drumming against the gas lift. "You've proven, too, that I can't think like you can. Don't you have any ideas?"</i>
</p><p>Porn with a light side of trust issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to Happen

It began because Mike could not shut up. Thankfully the office had cleared out for the night, so many gaffes spilled out of his mouth. Never mind the Harvard degree thing, if Louis or Jessica were around, he would probably be fired for idiocy.

"Quiet," Harvey warned, after the fifteenth quip about some error he'd made six years ago. That only kept Mike quiet for a few seconds before he launched into his sixteenth, apparently convinced that the solution to several wrongs was to make an even worse one.

Harvey got up and stood over where Mike sprawled across Harvey's own swivel chair, hoping the height advantage would help. "Listen, when I ask you to be quiet, that means for more time that it takes to string together one coherent thought in my brain. You sound like you're challenging me."

"Show me what you can do," Mike said, still smiling that lopsided grin of his. (Sometimes he was adorable when he didn't know what to say, and mumbled anything to fill the void where lucidity should be, but that didn't mean he was tolerable at 2 A.M.) "I don't mean cases, I mean, I do when-"

He couldn't cover Mike's mouth, but he reached almost blindly for the nearest thing and caught one of Mike's damn skinny ties.

That hushed him. Mike's eyes opened wide, perhaps his pupils larger than usual; something tight and understated, too unorthodox to show itself in the daytime, sat in the air between them. They looked at each other for a few moments, then both of them broke the staring contest at the same time to size up the tie instead. Harvey dragged Mike forward with it until his face was the closest it had ever been to the other's.

That something was passing, fevered quick, in the abridged distance. Mike swallowed. "Show me what you can do with that?" he said, his fingers coming up to the cloth of their own accord. "The, the tie."

Harvey rolled back on his heels. "What do you expect me to do with it?"

"Some dickhead loves to tell me there are a hundred and forty-six ways of out of every situation," Mike said. His shoulders were hunched forward from the chair, legs no longer idly drumming against the gas lift. "You've proven, too, that I can't think like you can. Don't you have any ideas?"

Something, something coiled under his ribs and he could wait, had been waiting for months for an invitation, ever since he had first seen one of those skinny ties slide across his desk. All of the previous associates who had drifted through Harvey's office had the sense to wear wider ones, although they had lacked the intelligence of the one who licked his lip, a little dart of tongue, and probably didn't even realize he had done it.

He pulled harder on the tie. Mike didn't move, but one side of his mouth tilted up. "You-"

"I do. Harvey, even if you don't always treat me like I do, I know what I want here."

"You try snarking at all and I'll stop."

The dimple creased deeper in Mike's face. He took one of Harvey's hands in his own- was that meant to be a reassuring touch?- then dropped his arms so that they hung at the sides of the chair. "I'm not sure what that word means to you but it doesn't seem to-"

"Never mind," Harvey said, "I knew you couldn't handle that complication. Just say stop, if you want me to stop." 

His breath was probably hot against Mike's neck as he leaned over to remove the skinny tie. One loop of it around Mike's wrists and he had just enough left to wind the rest around the chair back and pull tight. One hand to unsteadily remove his own (much more expensive, quality, appropriate) tie and wrap it around Mike's collar. The boy tossed his head, as if to test whether it was snug- and it was, if not enough to hurt- and in doing so, the signs of his nervousness seeped away. His feet stopped bracing against the floor, his arms loosened, the strain in his jacket folds disappeared, and Harvey thought it was probably a good time for a rare call upon higher powers.

Instead, he pressed his right hand against where Mike's slacks stretched taut, between where his thighs met his hips, and shifted just a bit so that the heel rubbed the fabric. A bit of pressure, nothing like the pressure cooker of a courtroom or being chased by the cops, but Mike melted. When he hitched forward to try for more friction the fat tie choked him. It- Harvey had put Mike in so many predicaments, but none of them looked this beautiful.

"No words now?"

"Harvey," he said, "Harvey, Harvey," and shuddered and tried to move closer until the stripes of the tie ran crooked against a red line around his throat.

"You're like a puppy on a leash." Mike's fly came open easily, the button already undone, no boxers. Harvey thought about teaching puppies tricks, but no one had ever taught Mike to make such pretty noises, he was sure. 

"Do you trust me?" Harvey took the hand on his naked cock away, lest the touch distract him from the seriousness of the question.

Mike continued rocking even against nothing but air. "I've always trusted you," he whispered. "It's your trust I want."

Harvey said, "Alright, then," a little disconcerted. Mike trailed after him everywhere he was allowed. Harvey had, however, kept attesting that to professional envy or Mike's blasted desire to prove that "he cared", not that he trusted a man who sat coolly in his cubicle when told to sit there, fending off other associates (and Harvey thought, Mike had him, that was what the associates were jealous of, but he had Mike and why weren't any of the other partners jealous?).

It was hard to do so when the man was cutting off his own breathing and putting bruises on his own wrists for you. Harvey was hard himself, but his own wish to throw himself on Mike, skin to skin, must be nothing compared to Mike's judging by the strain of his cock. He started a slow stroking along the underside.

This was going too fast, Harvey thought regretfully. So sweet, so vulnerable, so short.

But it hit Harvey then that they were together so many late nights, and Mike's whimpers as he lifted himself between Harvey's fingers said better than anything that he wanted this, he was suffocating himself for this. There would be other nights when Mike's mouth would open and he'd cry "Harvey," like he could really push Mike any harder. 

Harvey withdrew his hand a few inches. Mike sobbed but he responded, his chest heaving as his desire to come and his desire to breathe warred inside. "Can't-"

"Come and you can breathe after, boy," Harvey said. "You have it in you." He brought one hand in choppy thrusts along Mike's cock- fuck, was it both of them out of control- and gathered the tie in his other hand, completely cutting off Mike's air. He keened so loudly he probably missed the "I do care" Harvey added.

Harvey had never seen a man come so hard, and to show someone like Harvey Specter that was quite a feat.

"You have hidden depths," he said, testing the skin across Mike's throat after he'd loosened the ties. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

Harvey sat on the desk, waited until Mike stopped gasping for air, then continued, "Stay."

He hurried down to the partner kitchen almost dizzy with his own arousal. Images of Mike coming to the silk of a good tie rubbing across his erection or to being jerked off while that smart mouth of his was around Harvey's cock helped Harvey get himself off. A box of tissues, a dubious cookie, and a water bottle in hand, he strolled back to the office.

At the entrance he took a moment to look at Mike, pale against the window glass, breaking up the fractals of glare reflecting into the room. The easy spread of his legs suggested that he enjoyed the experience, but the ties were still around his neck and wrists. Harvey stepped behind him. "Leaving the work of pulling you up to me?"

Mike's shoulders were slumped but his shirt wasn't pooling across his stomach. His fingers fidgeted, but his feet didn't tap. The mixed signals panned out to nervousness, Harvey thought. "You told me to stay. I thought you meant don't move. Like you'd come get me in the morning, and I'd hope you'd show up early before everyone else did."

Harvey, who had been leaning in for a kiss, stopped abruptly. "You thought I would just leave you here?"

"You're not the master of clear signals, Harvey."

"Let me make this clear to you," Harvey said, "most of the time, you have quite the mind, use it. But I would never leave you without a backup when you actually need me."

Mike relaxed a little. "And what else?" The playfulness in his voice suggested he was coming back to his usual failed-to-not-be-awesome exuberance.

"I could probably explain to Jessica why my associate finally changed ties," Harvey said, unwinding his own. "Explain to her why he tied himself to a chair with the old one? Even I'm not paid enough to do that."

"Don't snark," Mike said, but his smile belied his statement.

"How do you plan to stop me?"

The trembling in Mike's fingers looked increasingly like excitement. "You'll see. There are a hundred and forty-five other things we can do with this, aren't there?"

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of [this kink meme fill](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/3323.html?thread=3733499#t3733499). All kinds of feedback are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
